Goode Girls Gunna Hate
by 0fictionluver0
Summary: Yeah yeah. It's been done a million times before. But come on. Let's be honest. They're addicting!:D If you guessed mortals meet demigods, you're correct! It's just a bunch of one shots I'm putting together. Nothing special, but It's based off what you guys want to see, so I hope you check it out!:) (Reviews and PMs about what/who you want to see are more than welcome) (language?)
1. Nevaeh Richards

**Hey! So...new story! Well, it's mainly just a bunch of one shots about mortals meeting demigods, and yes, I know it's been done so many times before, but come on. You have to admit. They're really addicting.**

 **THE REASON I'M DOING THIS IS BECAUSE I THINK IT WOULD BE COOL TO HAVE SOME READER PARTICIPATION. I'm not sure if I want to do it by PMs, or reviews, but you know how you all have these ideas on how you think something would've gone if demigods were living among us? Well, by PM or review (still not sure) you can fill out a form, and submit it to me, and I'll take your ideas and put it in the story. I cannot guarantee that every single on of your ideas will be published, but I will try my hardest. If possible, only cannon pairings if you plan to submit one about couples.**

 **At the end of the next one shot, I'll write up a form, and you guys can start submitting away!:)**

 **Btw, guys, I'm such a junkie.:D While writing these one shots out, I ate an entire bag of popcorn. Oh no. Not those little individually packaged ones for kids. No. The family sized ones.:D**

 **Okay. So now that I've explained everything, here's your one shot/story!:D**

 _ **ALSO. I'M PUTTING UP A DISCLAIMER AND A WARNING:**_ **If you've seen it, or recognize it, it's not mine. And some of these characters that I make up may be really rude, so I'm not trying to hate on people, it's just that some of these characters may be really stereotypical, and may say things that hurt other people's feelings. So I'm sorry in advance.**

* * *

 **Nevaeh Richards**

Hey ya'll. I'm Nevaeh Richards. I attend Goode High, I'm the captain of the cheer squad, I rule the school, and I'm like, really pretty. And yes. My name _is_ heaven spelled backwards. My parents say they named me that because I'm a total angel, and I _totally_ agree with them. I mean, the other day, I helped a person. I know. I'm like, so nice. You wanna hear what I did? Okay.

Well, so there was this guy sitting on the curb, and like, he kinda reminded me of the people my mom told me about. The ones who are like, always sad, so helpless, and just can't afford like, anything. She was telling me how it's so nice that we have personal chauffeurs and maids, and it would be so great if everyone else did too. So then, it got me thinking.

This man was obviously in need of a haircut and he really needed some new clothes.

So, I walked up to him, and gave him directions to the closest mall and barber shop! I know! That's, like, so nice, right? I mean, he smelled so bad, and yet, I had the courage to stand next to him, open my mouth, and help him!

Anyways, I'm totally not here to talk about my amazing deeds, but I _am_ here to talk about this biatch who stole my spot as the girl that everyone talks about! Like, ugh! Who does she think she is! The daughter of a goddess? Anyways, this is what happened.

* * *

 **Goode High School**

So I walked into the school with my two other BFFFLLs. Which btw, stands for Best Friends Forever For Like Life. Anyways, we walked into school, and like every morning, all heads turned toward us. Well, who can blame them. We're so fabulous. So then, I was walking down the hall, and this girl named Annabeth bumps into me. Like, oh my gawd! Who does she think she is! So then, I'm like still in shock, an she's on the floor picking up her books and grumbling.

First, why is she grumbling? She bumped into me! Second. She's not even that pretty. Like, yeah, she has curly blonde hair, and a California tan, but she's not that pretty. I mean, her eyes are so creepy!

" Um. _Excuse_ you". I said. She looks up and glares at me. Ugh. So creepy.

"Excuse _me_? Watch where _you're_ going, _Nevaeh._ " All heads turned, and I gasped in horror. I can already see the crowd forming around us.

"Are you serious? Who do you think _you_ are to tell _me_ to watch where _I'm_ going! Have you looked at yourself lately? Oh wait. You can't. You're so obviously blind." I could hear some people oohing. I smirked. Nevaeh 1, Annabeth 0. She just snorted and rolled her eyes.

"You must've gotten us mixed up. Or maybe you just got yourself mixed up with a clown. Huh. Actually, I don't see the difference." I gaped at her. Did she just compare me to a _clown?_ I heard some more people oohing. _Grrrr_

"You did _not_ just call me a clown." She shrugged her shoulders and adjusted her books.

"I belive I did. And you know what? Next time, watch where you're going." and that, is how she made me look so totally mean, when it was so obviously her fault! After that, I was so mad, I didn't care if I got wrinkles from frowning! I know! That's how mad she made me!

* * *

The next encounter I had with her was at PE. Ugh. I hate it, but I can't complain about the unit we're doing now. It's gymnastics! Squeee!

I'm like a really good gymnast, and I always do sooo much better than anyone else in this unit.

Anyways, I walked into the gym in my super cute new leo and shorts. My two BFFFLLs flanked my sides. And guess who else is in my class. Ugh. Yes. Unfortunately, Annabeth.

So like, apparently, she's the coach's favorite because she's really good at all the other sports we've done so far, and like, tries, but whatever. She can't be good at everything. And _everyone_ knows gymnastics is _my_ sport. So yeah.

I walked up to her, and oh my gosh. Ew. You should've seen what she was wearing. She was wearing this god awful bright orange t-shirt, and nike shorts. Ewwww. Anyways, the coach asked me to demonstrate a back walk over (so easy btw) and said we would be attempting that today. So obviously, I had already learned that and was free to just talk with my friends and txt. But then, get this.

Annabeth decides she wants to be a big show off, and does a back walk over, but then, does this crazy weird flip thing that I've never seen _any_ gymnast do. And that's saying a lot. I've met so many famous gymnast. Ugh! She's always trying to be sooo much better than me. It's sooooo annoying! And, like, rude!

So now, I'm not the best gymnast.

Annabeth is.

* * *

Ugh! She has completely taken the spotlight! Now, all the girls want to be gymnast like her, and smart like her. All anyone talks about is her! Her, her, her! Ugh. It's so annoying! She's so selfish!

And that my friends is how I met Annabeth Chase.

The girl who stole my spotlight.

* * *

 **So. What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Don't forget to fill out the form in the next chappie!:)**


	2. Karoline Stacy

**Hey guys! Here's the second chapter! And the form is attached to the bottom:)**

 **BTW. have y'all heard of Hurricane Matthew? Well, a lot of people are being evacuated to my town right now. I'm not sure how hard the** **hurricane is gunna hit here, but if my power goes out, I can't update. So, just a little heads up.:P**

 **Thanks to The Legendary Dark Slayer, animaljam, a spoon full of spice, coralie14, ekse123, PyroHunter, Unicute17, n1c0l3h3w1s0n, abcathena, SailorUmbreon, and the LittleDeformedOne for following and favoriting!:)**

 **Don't forget to follow, favorite, review, and fill out the form below!:)**

* * *

 **Karoline Stacy**

Hello! I'm Karoline Stacy and I attend Harriet High. I have four best friends. Tyler, Braxton, Percy, and my best best best best _best_ friend Anna. And okay, I might have a teeny weeny little crush on Percy Jackson. I'm pretty sure the entire student body looks at him like he's a god, though. I mean. Who wouldn't.

He has a freaking amazing car, he's captain of the swim and lacrosse team, his face is drool worthy, he has the most incredible green eyes, his hair is always perfect even though it looks like he rolled out of bed like that, he has the most infectious personality, and not to mention, his smile. *Sigh*. Okay. So maybe I have a big crush on him.

But like I said, every other girl does too. It still amazes me that he hangs out with me and my friends and not the popular group.

But I'm not here to talk about my crush on him.

This is how I found out he was already taken.

* * *

 **Harriet High**

"Did you finish the english essay?" Braxton closed his looker.

"Yeah. Brax, we had three weeks to do it." I said, texting Anna. He groaned.

"I know, but it's _me_ we're talking about. I like to wait to the last minute, get in trouble, and yet somehow always end up making a better grade than you." I rolled my eyes. Tyler snickered.

"Yeah, yeah Brax. Whatever." At that moment, Percy came skipping down the hall. Yes. You heard me right. _Skipping._ And yes, the entire girl population watched, drooling.

"Guyyyyyys. Guess. What. Guess what!" Percy's voice went up like, five octaves. Braxton cringed, and made a weird face.

"Um. What?" Percy's face lit up.

"Annabeth just called me and said she's coming in a few weeks!" He started jumping up and down, and squealing. _Squealing_. _Um, what?_ Tyler smirked.

"You mean the fake girlfriend you're always talking about?" Percy stopped jumping.

"Tyler, how many times have I told you. She's. Real." Brax nodded.

"Yeah, sure Perce. We _totally_ believe you." Percy pouted.

"I'm telling the truth! Karoline, tell them!" He turned to me with his puppy dog eyes. _Ohmygosh. It's too adorable. But no. It can't be true._ I played it cool.

"Um, I dunno Perce. The way you describe her seems a little too good to be true." Tyler and Brax both nodded. Percy sighed, and threw his hands up.

"What? No! All I said was that she has really pretty curly blond hair, the perfect California tan, stormy grey eyes that can look deep into your soul, she's super smart, super athletic, and she's all around perfect and an amazing person to be around!" Brax gave Percy a look.

"Yeah. Too good to be true? No way. That's a totally normal description of the most perfect person ever." he said sarcastically. I smirked. Percy had a look of pure confusion.

"That sounded less perfect in my head." I burst out laughing.

"Stop laughing! I'm trying to tell you guys about this really awesome thing that's happening to me!"

"What? Almost fooling us for a second?" Tyler said between breaths. Percy crossed his arms.

"You guys are...are...in..insufferable!" That only made Brax and Tyler laugh even harder.

"Whoo hoo! Way to go Perce! He's brought out the big words!" Percy just rolled his eyes.

"You guys! I'm serious! Do you want proof or something?" _He has proof? She's real? No. She can't be._

"Yes yes Perce. Let's see this...'proof'" Brax held his hand out for Percy who is scrolling through his phone.

"Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nop-oh wait! Ah ha!" He turns his phone to Braxton.

In the photo there are six people (All equally good looking might I add).The people are all wearing orange t-shirts, and it seems they're standing in a strawberry field. There's four people standing, and two people kneeling. They all seem really happy even though they're covered in mud and grass.

"The people in the back are Frank, Hazel, Piper, and Jason. That's me and _Annabeth_ in the front!" Brax snatched Percy's phone from his hands. He enlarged the photo.

"Perce, it's photoshopped." Tyler points out.

"What? No!" Percy cries out.

"Uh. Tyler is right. It's totally photoshopped. The lighting in this picture looks to unnatural." Brax states. Percy snatches his phone back and grumbles.

"You guys are just jealous tha-"

"Guys!" Anna came running up to us.

"Where have you been?" I ask. She was slightly out of breath from running.

"I ran into this new girl who was checking in at the office. She was asking for directions, so I ended up helping her. " At the mention of a new girl, Brax and Tyler's heads both shot up.

"Is she hot?"

"Does she seem nice?'

"What about football? Does she seem to like football?"

"Ooh. Is she tall or short." Anna shook her head.

"You guys are ridiculous. I was with her for like ten minutes. How am I supposed to know her entire life story?" both boys went silent, and just stared at Anna.

"But she was hot, right?" I snorted. Anna sighed in frustration.

"Oh my gosh! Stop it all ready!" Brax smiled smugly. Anna rolled her eyes and turned to me.

"She seemed really nice though. She kinda reminded me of someone. I dunno who thoug- oh look! It's her!" I turned my head, and looked down the hallway to see a girl with curly blonde hair in a ponytail, and grey eyes. She held herself well, and you could tell she was confident. The sea of students parted around her like the, well, sea. She _did_ look familiar. Where had I seen her before?

"Hey! Annabeth!" Anna waved at the girl.

And that's when it hit me.

It was the girl in the photo Percy showed us.

It was Percy's girlfriend. _Oh._

At the mention of the name Annabeth, Percy's head swiveled around. The moment his eyes laid on her, he was walking. _No. Percy! Why are you moving towards her? She's not real Karoline. She's not real._

"Annabeth? Annabeth!" Annabeth's head turned, and her eyes seemed to light up as she saw Percy running towards her. The students parted around them, and watched, amazed.

"Annabeth!" Percy said, as he finally reached her. He picked her up and spun her around, as she laughed. There was a pang in my chest as I watched them.

"Hello to you to, Seaweed Brain." Percy was grinning ear to ear. _Aw. They even have nicknames.I can't even be mad._

"Why? When. How?" Percy was so happy. Me and the rest of our friends walked over.

"Well, hello beautiful." Brax said, leaning against a locker. Annabeth scrunched her nose.

"Er. Not interested." Tyler burst out laughing. Brax looked like a kicked puppy. Percy smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Brax shouted.

"Well that's what you get for hitting on Annabeth!" The two continued bickering.

"Hi. I'm Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend." she held out her hand for me to shake. I put on a smile.

"I-im Karoline." she smiled back.

"Nice to meet you." I nodded.

"You too." _Not._ All I really wanted to do was hate her. Hate her for stealing Percy, hate her for never giving me a chance with him, hate her for ever coming into the picture. But I couldn't. She obviously loved Percy, and Percy obviously loved her back. Even though I had just met her, I could already tell.

So yeah. That was my encounter with Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend.

And you know what? I'm actually dating Brax now, and I really really like him.

So I guess it all worked out:)

* * *

 **Sooooo. How was it? Good? Bad? I know it was short, but it _is_ a one shot, so...**

 **HERE'S THE FORM:**

* * *

Name of character:

Physical description:

characteristics:

who is meeting who:

where do they work or go to school?:

what's their job or place in school? (jock, nerd, etc.):

ideas for the chapter/how do you want it to play out:

anything extra:

* * *

 **simple and easy(i hope)! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review, follow, favorite, and check out my other** **stores! See you guys later!:)**

* * *

 **DEDICATIONS (reviewers):**

 **animaljam~ Thanks! Well, here's your form!:)**

 **coralie14~ Annabeth is at Goode cuz I kinda screwed up and didn't know where to actually put her:D Thanks. Nevaeh is always helping people, isn't she:D. Thanks again, and hope you liked this chapter!**

 **dizzydaisy37~ Well, I took your advice...XD**

 **Guest 1:** **Thanks!:)**

 **abcathena~ Maybe I will:) Thanks for the suggestion. Any idea on who you want Reyna to meet? Where? When? Lemme know! Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!:)**

 **TheLittleDeformedOne~ Thanks so much! Will do!:D**

 **izzytheamusing~ Thank you! Well, here's the next chapter!:)**


	3. David Gold

**Hey guys! Wow! I already have some request! So before I get started, I want to give a shoutout to** ** _abcathena_** **. I apparently copied their idea, and I hadn't meant to do that at all. So I'm very sorry for that! I also later went and checked out their story, and it's pretty amazing, so I would suggest you go check it out!**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys like this. It was suggested by: dizzydaisy37**

* * *

 **Thanks to laloquita dot co, dizzydaisy37, elsabearforever, FanFiction'BoutPJlsLife, El1e-Soldier, and MasterTrident13 for following**

 **Laloquita dot co, dizzydaisy37, and Fanfiction'BoutPJlsLife for favoriting**

 **And all of you who took the time to read and write a review! :)**

* * *

 **David Gold**

Sup. I'm David. I go to Greenwood High, and I'd like to think of myself as the coolest guy there (most popular if you will). I'm captain of the football team, I always get the ladies, and I'm pretty good lookin if I do say so myself.

I have blonde hair, blue eyes, I'm tall, I have really good posture (I can thank my grandma for that), and I know I've got muscles. I would know cuz I work out 6 times a week, 4 hours a day. I mean, who couldn't resist me?

Now, you know how I said I always get the ladies, right? Well, there's this one girl that I never could (and never will) get. Her name is Annabeth, and this is how I figured out she was taken.

* * *

 **Greenwood High**

"Hey. Sup. Hi. How are ya?" I made my way down the hall. All the girls swooned as I walked by. Well, almost all the girls.

Annabeth Chase.

She was standing by her locker with her two friends. They were laughing at something one of her friends said. *sigh* She had the most beautiful laugh.

Annabeth had enrolled in our school at the beginning of the year. When she first walked through the doors, I instantly fell in love. She has long, curly, blonde hair, these amazing grey eyes, the hottest California tan, and she held herself with so much confidence. It wasn't a surprise that by the end of the week, she had two friends, and plenty of guys worshiping the very ground she walked on.

"Hey, David!" I turned to see my friends down the hall. I waved, and walked towards them.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Blake, my best friend, smiled.

"I saw you checking out that Chase girl over there. You gunna ask her out?" I smiled.

"Hell yeah. I've been waiting for the right moment, and I think the time is now." All my friends congratulated me, and patted me on the back, before sending me off. I took a breath and walked over to her.

"Hey. Annabeth, right?" I said as I leaned against a locker, smiling. I could see the people in the hallway turn towards our conversation. Well, duh. I'm the most popular guy, and I'm asking out _the_ Annabeth Chase.

Well, I guess there'll just be more people to witness the first time anyone has been able to ask Annabeth Chase out. Her friends crossed their arms. She glared at me.

"Yeah. What do you want." I chuckled.

"Just wanted to know what time you wanted me to pick you up for our date tonight." Her friends eyes widened, and they turned to Annabeth. Annabeth just scoffed.

"Sorry, but I've gotta boyfriend." She turned to open her locker. I could hear the kids around us start to whisper. Her friends told her they were leaving. _What. Oh. She's playing games._

"Ah. Playin hard to get. I see." She rolled her eyes.

"No. I've actually got a boyfriend. One that I've been dating for awhile. You should try it some time, David _."_ with that, she shut her locker. *sigh*

"Look. I appreciate you trying to play hard to get, but I just wanna take you out on a date. So, what time?" she turned around, and groaned.

"Look David, I'm not playing hard to get. I have a boyfriend, and I'm definitely not interested." the crowd started whispering.

"Really? Who's your boyfriend then?" she turned around.

"His names Percy, and he wouldn't be happy to know that a guy just asked me out. So I'd leave." The crowd got louder. Wait. I've heard that name before. Where...? I made a sound of disbelief.

"Percy, Percy? As in Percy _Jackson_ , Percy? No way." I had never met Percy Jackson, but there's been a lot of talk about him. Apparently he goes to this school, and he's a bit of a nerd. I scoffed.

"You're not going out with him. I don't think that's possible." she glared at me.

"And why is that so hard to believe?'

"Because he's Percy Jackson. He's a nerd. You're to pretty to be dating someone like that." Her eyes widened, then narrowed in a glare that cut through me like daggers.

"Have you met him? No. He's the most loyal person you will ever meet. I would never betray him. So back off." with that, she spun around and stormed out. Leaving me to glare at the bystanders as I went back to my friends.

"It's okay, man. You'll get her. Just show her boyfriend who's boss." Blake said, patting me on the back. That gave me an idea.

"I'll see you guys in a bit. Meet me at the basketball court during lunch, and I'll tell you my idea." With that, I turned around and rushed off to find somebody that could tell me where to find a certain someone.

I'm coming for you Percy Jackson.

* * *

 **During lunch**

I ran to the basketball court where my friends were already waiting. Blake noticed me first.

"Hey David! So, you gunna tell us why you called us here?" he pointed at my other two friends, Troy and Cameron.

"Yeah, well I found this Percy kid, and I'm taking your advice. I'm gunna beat him up." I said, recalling what went down earlier.

* * *

 **Earlier that day**

"Thanks." I kept walking. That was the fifth person who directed me towards the swimming pool. Of course, I didn't believe them. What nerd was captain of the swim team? See? Doesn't make sense. But, I was going anyways.

I pushed open the door to the pool, and was greeted with the smell of chlorine.

"Good job, guys! See you tomorrow!" I turned to see a teenager calling to the others.

He had black hair, and was as tall as I was. Maybe even taller. I'm not going to lie, he was kinda muscly for a kid of his skinny size, and yeah, he was slightly intimidating. But I wasn't beating him up, so it was okay.

I walked over to the dispersing crowd of boys, and made my way to the black haired teen.

"Yo. I'm David Gold. I'm looking for a Percy Jackson." his eyes flash with recognition. He shifted a little and crossed his arms.

"I'm Percy, and I heard you've been hitting on my girlfriend." he glared. _What? This is Percy Jackson? The nerd?_ I glared back. Eh. He's scrawny. I could take him. I scoffed.

"So. She doesn't deserve someone like you. I would've been a much better pick." he stepped closer. Yup. Slightly taller.

"Really." he said. I nodded.

"Really. And to prove it, you and me behind the school at 3:30. I'm gunna show _you_ who's boss, and Annabeth, who she should be with." he cocked his head to the side.

"I. Uh. I don't really like picking fights." wimp. I smirked.

"Ah. I see. _Wimp_. Annabeth must not mean much to you." his jaw clenched, and his eyes turned stormy. His voice was low and deep.

"I just don't like seeing my opponents on the ground, bloody. But since you insist, see you at 3:30." and with that, he quickly grabbed his bag and marched out the door.

* * *

 **Back at the courts**

"So, we're all gunna beat him up. He doesn't stand a chance if it's four against one." I said. Blake nodded in agreement.

"That's a sneaky plan Dave, I like it!" Troy and Cameron both nodded.

"Okay, well I gotta get to class. See you guys after school. 3:30!" I shouted behind me as I walked towards the school.

* * *

 **3:25**

"Kay. You guys ready?" I said to Cameron and Troy. They both nodded.

The plan was that me and Blake were going to go against Percy, and if we needed help (which I doubt we would), Troy and Cameron were going to jump out from behind the wall to surprise Percy. I heard footsteps, and voices.

"Go. Go. Go." I whispered to Troy and Cameron.

A group of four kids walked around the corner. I remembered them as Piper, Jason, Leo, and of course, Annabeth. Percy was among them. He smirked.

"Hey guys. I hope you don't mind. Me and my friends are going out after we're done, so I said they could just wait here." _um what. He acts like he's going to win this._ I scoffed.

"When I'm done with you, you won't be going anywhere but the hospital." his friends snickered. I glared at them.

"Sorry. They need to be quiet and go sit over there!" He pointed to a curb. They all just rolled their eyes and made their way over. I shook my head.

"Ready to go down, Jackson?" he casually walked over with his hands in his pockets. He shrugged.

"No?" _Grrr. He was getting on my nerves._ I lunged. He merely side stepped.

I punched at his face. His hands flew out of his pockets at lightning speed, but he was so focused on me, he didn't see Blake kick the back of his knee. He went down, letting go of my arm in the process.

"Aw! Percy! You should've seen that coming! You need to focus more!" W _hat the hell does that mean?_

"Leo?" Percy said, on the ground.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." with that he swept kick Blake, who tripped face first on the ground, and was up at me once again.

I punched at him, and he ducked, then I tried kicking him, but he just grabbed my foot and twisted it.

"Oof." I hit the pavement. Ouch. That's gunna leave a mark. He grabbed my foot, and was about to pull me up, but Troy and Cameron must've got him.

"Gods! How many minions do you have!" he sounded annoyed. I heard a couple of slaps, some thuds, which were soon followed by groans. When I turned around, Troy and Cameron were both on the ground as well.

I looked at an untouched Percy. He walked over to his jacket, only slightly breathing heavier.

"That was fun, but I don't want to be late for my movie. Oh, and." He came towards me, and picked me up by the collar. He lowered his voice, and glared.

"Don't mess with me, Annabeth, or any of my friends again. 'Kay?" he smiled. All I could do was nod. He let go of my collar, and walked away with his friends, laughing like nothing happened.

 _Damn._

* * *

And yeah. That's basically how I found out that Annabeth was taken.

And to never mess with Percy Jackson.

Ever.

* * *

 **So I hope that was okay! Again, so sorry to abcathena, and you guys should seriously go check out their story. Don't forget to review, favorite, follow, and check out my other stories!:D**

* * *

 **DEDICATIONS:**

 **janell2004yahoo~ Thanks! I hope you continue to read it!:)**

 **Guest #1~ Thanks!**

 **Guest #2~ :D I know, right! Hope this one was just as addicting!:P**

 **FanFiction'BoutPJlsLife~ If you want mortals to meet gods, let me know! I'd be happy to do it! Thanks so much for reading!:)**

* * *

 **So yeah! That's all! If you happened to submit a character(s), I'll notify you before the chapter goes up. I hope to see you guys again! Luv y'all! 333333**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	4. Storm Bukernier

**Hey guys! I can't believe the amount of responses I got from the last chapter! This goes out to Naked Brothers Band Forever who submitted this character.**

* * *

 **Thanks to CutiMiria, Missmalraye, Cattier123, thegirlwiththepen80, Toby4138, randomsoccerplayer457, Fenikkusu94, kandyloverland, FlamingArcanine, PicturePerfectMe, Percabeth312, Naked Brothers Band Forever, and Ms. Cumberbatch for following**

 **Thanks to CutieMiria, Cattier123, thegirlwiththepen80, kandyloverland, PicturePerfectMe, Percabeth312, Naked Brothers Band Forever, and Snowst5367 for favoriting.**

 **And thanks to everyone who reviewed, and took the time to read!:)**

* * *

 **Storm Bukernier** **'s** **POV**

Hello! I'm Storm...yeah. My name is Storm. Problem?

Anyways, I'm Storm, and as far as physical description goes, I'm 6 foot, I have brown hair and brown eyes, I apparently have the perfect tan, and I'm also lanky...whatever that means.

I go to Goode High, I have the second highest GPA in my class, I'm captain of the mathletes, tennis team, and chess club, and I'm may or may not have a crush on this girl named Piper.

Who's Piper?

Well, she goes to Goode, I'm pretty sure she's Native American, she as the most intriguing eyes, and she's an overall _very_ kind person. I tutor her in English. She apparently has dyslexia.

You probably want to know what happened between us.

Well, let's just say I met a guy named Jason...

* * *

 **Goode High ( TOTALLY FORGOT TO SAY. KINDA IMPORTANT A/N THE END)**

"Hey Storm!" I turned around to see Piper running towards me.

I stopped in the doorframe of my calculus class to wait for her.

"Yes?" I said, as she finally made her way towards me. All I could see were her eyes. They were so...enchanting.

I was sucked out of my dreaming state when she started speaking.

"I was actually wondering if we could reschedule our lesson. I didn't know, but my dad had made plans for us today, and I can't cancel." My heart slightly deflated, knowing I wouldn't get to see her today.

"Okay. Sure." This seemed to happen a lot. I didn't know what her dad did, and she wouldn't tell me, but I learned not to question it.

She smiled at me.

"Thanks so much, Storm. You're seriously the best." she said, as she turned around to walk to her other class.

I smiled as I watched her go.

"Mr. Bukernier! What are you doing standing in the doorframe! Class has started, and I suggest you find a seat before I give you detention!" I cringed, and turned around to enter the room.

* * *

I started to setting out my stuff on the library table. Piper was going to be here any minute.

Today was the day.

I was going to ask her out...hopefully.

I smiled thinking about the day I first met her...

* * *

 _"Thanks guys. See you at mathletes!" I said to Lawrence as I headed into AP English._

 _CRASH_

 _Somehow, I'd ended up on the floor, my papers all over the floor._

 _"Oh my gods! I am so sorry! Are you okay?" A tan hand shot out for me to grab. When they pulled me up, I reached down to grab my books, and dust myself off._

 _"I'm fine. Thank-" I stopped talking when I realized who it was._

 _It was the prettiest girl I'd ever seen. She had long, brown hair, a gorgeous tan, and the most amazing and kaleidoscopic eyes. They seemed to always be changing color._

 _Her head cocked to the side._

 _"Um. You okay? You didn't hit your head, did you?" I snapped out of my dazed, and attempted to chuckle._

 _"Nah. W-we're good." Her smile was so contagious._

 _"Thank the gods...hey. You're in AP English?" she looked at the door I was about to head into. I nodded, stuffing the rest of my papers in my bag._

 _"Y-yeah." Her eyes seemed to light up._

 _"I know I just bumped into you...quite literally-" I laughed._

 _"But do you happen to tutor? I'm pretty sure I'm failing English." Did this pretty girl just ask me to tutor her?_

 _"Yeah! I-i mean sure." I smiled at her. She let out a silent scream._

 _"Really? Oh wow! Thanks so much! I'd ask my other friends, but they're just as bad...we all apparently have dyslexia." I couldn't really tell if she was kidding or not, but I laughed anyways._

 _It was probably just my nerves. I still couldn't believe this girl wanted me to tutor her!_

 _A confused expression clouded her face._

 _"Oh my gods! I don't even know your name!' she laughed, holding out her hand, " I'm Piper, and you are...?" I smiled and took her hand to shake._

 _"Then names Bukernier. Storm, Bukernier." her eyes widened, and she laughed._

 _"You're name is actually Storm?" I nodded. I got that question a lot._

 _"Oh my gods! That's great!" she continued laughing. Before I could respond, the bell rang. Her expression went form amused to horrified in seconds._

 _"Oh crap. I'm late for history!" She whipped out a pen from nowhere, and grabbed my arm, "Text me so we can set up a time to meet." Once she was finished, she turned around and left._

 _"See you around Storm!" She called as she raced down the hallway._

 _I looked down at the dark sharpie marker on my skin._

 _Needless to say, I didn't wash that part of my arm for a week._

* * *

"Hey, Storm!" Piper came around the corner as I was putting out the last textbook. I smiled.

"Hey, Piper! You ready?" she nodded as she took a seat.

"What are we working on today?" I grabbed one of the textbooks sitting on the table.

"Well, you just had a test on types of sentences, right? So I was thinking we could start on the next unit which is underst-" just then, her phone went off. She looked at the screen, and her face slightly lit up.

"Sorry, Storm. I have to take this, but I'll be really quick." I clutched my heart.

"I'm hurt." I said dramatically. She just snorted.

"Uh huh. I'll be really quick. Promise." I nodded, and shooed her away. She got up from her chair, and exited the library.

"Hey Jace, what's up?" was all I heard before she left.

Jase? Who's Jase? _It's nothing. You're just psyching yourself out._ Right. Psyching myself out...but what if it I'm not?

I didn't have a lot of time to dwell on it though, because Piper came back, smiling.

"Sorry. Stupid family troubles." She said, laughing a little. _See? Told you it was nothing._ I smiled at her.

"No worries. Anyways, since you just had the sentence test, I was thinking of starting on understanding parallelism." she nodded.

"Got it." I raised an eyebrow.

"Really." she shook her head.

"No." I laughed, and flipped through the textbook.

"Here, read this sentence and tell me if it sounds right to you." I pushed over the textbook for her to read. She immediately started using the techniques I gave her to try and re-organize the letters in the word.

All of a sudden, the library door opened. Naturally, I looked up.

Not many people come to the library nowadays, and usually it's my friends walking through the door.

Not this time.

This time, it was a boy around my age, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and rectangular glasses. He was tall, skinny, and somewhat muscular. His letterman jacket made him look like he belonged on the football field, not in the library. The only thing that made him seem smart, was the array of science and math club patches on his backpack, and the AP history textbook he was holding.

He turned towards our table, and his eyes lit up.

Who was this kid? I'd never seen him at the school before. I think I would know if he was in any of the science or math clubs here. So why was he here? He saw me staring, and held his finger to his lips. He slowly made his way toward us.

What did he want? I looked at Piper, who was still concentrating on the words, and hadn't noticed our guest.

What if he was here to kidnap Piper. Maybe he wanted to talk to her? Scare her? What if that was the Jase she was talking to earlier? I bet that's the Jase she was talking to earlier!

He was finally behind Piper. He set down the AP history textbook on the floor beside him, and used both hands to lightly shove her.

"BOO!" he said. Before I could even blink, Piper had sprung up from her chair, and flipped Jase on his back.

"Who the he-?" she looked down at the blonde kid who's trying to get back up, but his backpack was weighing him down. When she noticed who it was, her eyes immediately lit up.

"Oh my gods! Jason!" she said, as she pulled him up, and into a tight hug. I could only stare at the two. _Oh please be a cousin, please be a cousin, please be a cousin, please be a- um. Never mind. Definitely not a cousin._

I could only grimace as the two separated.

"Jason! I can't believe you made it all the way over here!" Jason, as I'd finally learned his name, smiled at Piper.

"Of course I would. I told you I wasn't going to miss it." Piper jumped up and down, and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I thought I was going to have to pose for pictures by myself! At least it will be more tolerable!" She smiled at him. He smiled at her. I was feeling really confused.

I let out a cough.

Both heads turned towards me. I smiled.

"I'm really confused right now, but hi. I'm Storm." I said, holding my hand out to Jason. His eyes widened, and he laughed, as he shook my hand

"Storm? That's great. How ironic!" He mumbled the last sentence under his breath. Piper laughed.

"That's what I said! Anyways, sorry Storm, I didn't mean to confuse you like that." I shrugged, still confused about everything.

"Eh. My names Storm. I think I'm just a naturally confused person..." Piper snorted.

"Anyways, this is my boyfriend, Jason."

My heart sank.

Boyfriend? Well that explained everything...

"Nice to meet you Storm. As she said, I'm Jason Grace. I've actually heard a lot about you." I turned to Piper and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? All good things I hope. Considering I haven't heard anything about you..." she smiled at Jason who looked at her.

"Really? Nothing? Wow Pipes." she just shoved him. Her phone rang again, and she picked it up. Her face immediately fell.

"Oh shoot! I have to meet my dad in twenty minutes! Crap! I'm really sorry Storm, but we're gunna have to cut lessons short! I really gotta go!" Piper started rushing around.

"Um, okay. Bye?" I called out, as she rushed out of the library with Jason on her tail.

I just stood there in the now empty library.

Um what just happened?

* * *

I sighed as picked up the last of the textbooks, thoughts of Piper and Jason running through my head. I can't believe Piper was already taken...i mean, I guess I should've expected it, considering what she looks like and the kind of personality she has.

I headed towards the door, books in hand.

I wonder where Jason lives. I mean, why would it be such a big deal if he lived around here? What were they saying about posing for pictures? What did Piper have to do with her dad that was s-

 _CRASH_

"Oof!" someone grunted beside me. I looked over to see the person I had apparently knocked down.

It was a girl with curly blonde hair, and green eyes. Her glasses lay a few feet away from her, as well as the drawings and sketches that went flying everywhere.

"Oh god. I'm really sorry! Are you okay?" I said, as I retrieved her glasses. She started to quickly pick up the papers.

"I-it's okay." I handed the glasses over. She put them on, her head still to the floor.

"Are you sure you're okay? Here, let me help you." I bent down, and started to pick up the drawings.

I picked one up. It was a watercolor of the ocean. The colors were vibrant, and soft. It looked so real.

"Wow. This is amazing." I said, handing her the rest of the papers.

"Um, t-thanks. It's okay I guess." I scoffed.

"Okay? It's amazing! You've got some serious talent." I held out my hand for what seemed like the billionth time that day, "My names Storm." she looked up for the first time, and smiled.

"Angela."

* * *

 **BTW if you wanted to know, Piper appeared everywhere in the news. A new movie premier for her dad. She was posing with Jason...:P**

* * *

 **Soooooo. What did you think? Yes? No? Maybe so? Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **I've been thinking about it, and I'm starting to realize I should probably do this, but I've been getting a TON of request for chapters, and I'm realizing at this rate, I won't be able to do them all. There's just too many. So, I'm thinking of doing a contest at the end of each chapter to see who gets picked for next chapter? Maybe? Let me know if you have ideas on how I should do this. The winner will obviously get their character as the next chapter.**

 **Anyways, let me know if you have ideas, and I hope you guys continue to submit your ideas, just know I may not get through everyone.**

* * *

 **DEDICATIONS**

 **TheLittleDeformedOne~ You're welcome! :D Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **dizzydaisy37~ You are very welcome! I appreciate that you enjoyed it! Hope this one is just as enjoyable!:)**

* * *

 **Hope you** **guys enjoyed, and as always, don't forget to follow, favorite, review, and check out my other stories!:)**

 **~0fictonluver0~**


	5. Hey guys

**As kind of a present for this holiday, I've been trying to update most of my stories once between now and New Years, so if you've got the time, I hope you can check out my other stories as well! Also, since I am trying to update all of my stories, they may be really short and unedited, and REALLY bad because some of the stories are kind of going nowhere, and I'm just trying to give you guys filler chapters. So yeah, if you're looking for updates, they'll be arriving shortly. I'm really sorry for the wait, and some of them have important A/Ns at the end, so make sure to read those! Again, sorry for the wait, and happy holidays, guys! Love you all!:)**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	6. So

**Hey guys! Whoa! It's** ** _definitely_** **been some time (yeah, sorry about that...). Um, I'm really sorry I don't have a better excuse other than the fact that I lost interest and life pulled me in other directions.**

 **So as you can see, it's definitely been some time since I've posted or even logged on to Fanfiction. That being said, all of the documents I had pre-written for any of my stories are wiped, and I have no idea where I was. Because it's been so long, any ideas I once had are completely lost in my brain, and I really don't know where I was going or any of my stories.**

 **So, I've decided to just start fresh. I'm going to re-read all my stories (oh god) and edit as much as I can, meaning, new chapters I promised may definitely take longer. And, if I randomly start throwing one-shots or new stories with no direction to them in the mix, well...we'll just go with the flow and see what happens.**

 **So again, I'm sorry it's been a while, but I hope someone of you are still around, and still enjoying these.**

 **Hope to see y'all soon!**

 **~0fictionluver0**


End file.
